


Various fun times with the bbs boys

by ProbablyRoadkill



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyRoadkill/pseuds/ProbablyRoadkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some short single/double chapters for various ships in the bbs fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off with H2oWildcat! Delirious forgets his skype camera is on while setting up a game.

Tyler yawned, spinning once in his desk chair as he waited for Delirious to answer his skype call. "lets go lets go lets goooo!!He groaned as the tone continued to ring. He leaned back in the chair, resting his xbox controller on his chest. After a good three minutes of waiting and a few frustrated groans and screams Delirious finally answered the call. "Jesus man! Took you long enough!" His friend giggled loudly. "Sorry man I know you wanted me to come but i can only go so fast!" Delirious teased, laughing loudly again. Tyler froze, mouth open and eyes wide as he stuttered mindlessly. "what the fuck is wrong with you man? Delirious asked, a little concerned that he had upset the other man. "Y-You Del...your fuckin face!" "what the hell do you mean my face?" Tyler continued to stutter and stare at his computer screen. Apparently Delirious had his skype in the background of their game. “Your camera is on! You're fucking hot!” Delirious gasped, closing out from the skype call. 

 

Two months passed by. Delirious avoided Tyler like the fucking plague for the entire time. It was becoming a problem for the group. No one could play GTA with the entire group because any chat or text group was ignored by Delirious. 

 

“You need to fix this Tyler. He won’t play with anyone but cartoonz now.” Evan spoke up in the skype call with a few of their group members. Brock and Craig agreed quietly. “Im trying! He just ignores me! I didn’t even do anything! He had his fucking camera on when he answered the call!” Tyler tried to hide his frustration but he really didn’t understand why Delirious would just ignore him. “I didn’t mean to piss him off..I just said he was hot. I didn’t think he’d just fucking leave.” “Hot? Dude thats kinda gay.” “Shut up Marcel he was hot!” Tyler growled, crossing his arms and flopping back into his chair. A short ding sounded as another person joined the skype call. A video box came up to join the others on Tyler's screen. “...Sorry i've been ignoring you guys. I-I just needed a few days.” Delirious’ voice was quiet and the light in his room was dim. For a minute everyone was quiet, taking in the sight of their friend. “Tyler you were right. He is hot.” Brock spoke up, laughing to himself. “Shut up!” Delirious giggled, covering his face. Tyler grinned, feeling vaguely proud that he had gotten to see him first. It was like he could show off his friend now. “You going to stop being a dick and play games with us now?” Evan asked, leaning closer to his screen. “Yeah yeah...Tomorrow. I owe Tyler a solo game.”


	2. Poly fun times with Vanoss Wildcat and Delirious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little thing ive been meaning to do for a while now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internet cut out this weekend so no Zombbs but have this smut to hold you guys over until i can actually get my butt in gear to update!

Jonathan let out a yawn, stretching himself out comfortably on the living room couch. The TV across from him blared some sort of cartoon, he really wasn't paying attention. His mind was stuck on the evening to come. Evan was on his way to the apartment Jon and Tyler shared together and the two of them had planned to help the Canadian relax after his long flight. Tyler was in the kitchen getting a few bottles of beer for them to share. “So did we decide yes on the mood music when he gets here?” Tyler called out, looking around the corner into the livingroom. “Only if we are filming shitty porn.” Jonathan replied, wrinkling his nose at the idea/

 

“Who says it’s got to be shitty porn?” Evan grinned in the doorway of the apartment, bag around his shoulder and a tired look in his eyes. “You’re early!” Jonathan leapt up from the couch, scrambling to pull the taller man into a quick hug and a longer kiss. “They didn't lose my shit this time so i don't have to spend an hour waiting for them to get it.” Evan explained around the kiss, voice muffled by the other man attempting to slip his tongue into his mouth. Tyler soon followed, wrapping an arm around Evan and pressing the cold end of a beer bottle against Jonathan's exposed stomach. Jonathan yelped and swatted at Tyler’s hand. “You ass!” Tyler smirked, pulling Evan away from Jon for his own kiss. “Ladies please I just got here. There's enough of me to go around.” Evan chuckled and attempted to pull himself away from the two. “Let me go put my stuff down and change” he shifted his bag onto the other shoulder. “yeah, yeah don't take long.” Tyler smiled, pecking a kiss against Evan’s cheek. “Here Jon drink your beer and keep it in your pants until he's settled.” Jonathan groaned but took the beer without protest, making his way back to the couch. 

 

Evan dropped his bag on the floor of bedroom before flopping down on the bed. He loved being able to see everyone back home but he missed their bed. He missed Jon’s kiss every morning and Tyler’s arm around his waist when ever they sat down to watch a movie. “Tyler?” he called out from his spot on the bed. “You guys come undress me. I’m too tired to do it.” he whined, closing his eyes as he waited for them to come help. 

 

It didn’t take long for the two of them to undress him. Even less time for Jonathan to press his mouth against Evan’s chest as he worked his palm over the stiffness in his boxers. “fuckin missed you...jon is a handfull when you aren't around” Tyler hummed, pulling Evan up into a deep kiss. Jonathan glared at tyler but continued to trail his mouth down Evans chest. Evan just sat between them, happily letting the two of them go at it. Normally he would put a little more effort into the foreplay but in all honesty he didn't have the mental energy to think of something to do. 

 

Jonathan moved so he and Evan could switch positions on the bed once he had undressed, leaving Tyler at his back and Evan at his head. He sat back on his knees as bumped against him with his still clothed erection. “You've been waitin to get stuffed all week haven't you jon?” Tyler asked, running a hand over Jonathan's bareback. The shorter man attempted to moan back his response but was promptly cut off by the tip of Evans cock against his lips. Jonathan hummed softly, taking Evan into his mouth. “Cant say hes the only one..” Evan sighed, tilting his head back, running a gentle hand through jonathans hair. Tyler smirked, grabbing Evan and pulling him into an open mouthed kiss. “You gunna get undressed Tyler? or are you just gunna fucking tease me all night?” Jonathan pulled away and glared at Tyler, pushed back against him. Tyler grumbled into Evans mouth but let go and undid his pants, sliding them down his hips along with his boxers. After a bit of fumbling the three of them settled back onto the bed with a bottle of lube.

 

Tyler pressed his slicked fingers into Jonathan, slowly scissoring the two digits. Jonathan moaned around Evan, suckling at the head. Evan gasped, tightening his grip on Jonathan’s head. “Fuck Jon I missed your mouth…” Tyler took some time to stretch Jonathan before coating himself. “Ready?” Tyler asked, leaning down close to Jonathan as he lined up against his entrance. Jonathan hummed and made an attempt to nod. Tyler bit down against Jonathan's shoulder as he pushed forward, resting his palms against the shorter man’s hips. “Fuck jon...damn it” Tyler cursed, sitting up as Evan grabbed his head and kissed him again. “missed you guys” Evan muttered, biting at Tyler's bottom lip. A short whine from Jonathan made them break their heated kiss. “Feelin left out?” Evan asked with a soft chuckle, snapping his hips forward. Jonathan moaned out, reaching up to hold onto Evans hips as he started up a slow pace. “No need to feel left out baby” Tyler hummed and rolled his hips. “Dosen’t feel this good when you aren't stuffed between us.” He picked up on Evans pace, matching each thrust the other man made. Jonathan groaned around Evans cock as his lovers began to pick up speed. He was beginning to see stars as Tyler angled his hips in the perfect way. Evan moaned out and grit his teeth as he felt himself getting closer to his finish. “Fuck jonathan! holy fuck” he gasped, pulling Jonathan so his nose poked against his stomach. Jonathan groaned, sending Evan over the edge with the vibrations his throat made. Tyler grabbed Jonathans hips, his own snapping forward hard against the smaller man. “Fuck yes jon fucking take it!” He growled low as Jonathan pulled away from Evan, letting the cum he couldn’t swallow trickle down his chin. Evan leaned forward, kissing Tyler hard as he came into Jonathan with a shaky moan. 

 

The three of them managed to clean up a bit before Evan gave up and collapsed on the bed. Jonathan moved to curl up next to him and Tyler followed, wrapping an arm around the smaller man as the other moved to trail fingers through Evans sweaty hair. “Glad you’re back Ev…” Evan gave a short grunt and smiled, soon falling asleep in the comfortable warmth.


	3. A weekend at Evan's house(p1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon loves spending weekends at Evans house but sometimes work runs into their weekend time.

Evan leaned back in his chair, adjusting his controller in his hands. A fairly eventful game of COD zombies kept him distracted from the body in his lap. Jonathan had arrived early that Friday morning, sleepy and sore from the plane ride there. Evan had let him nap in his lap while he finished up a few late games for the week. He had tried to keep quiet and let the smaller man sleep but after being left close to death one too many by Tyler he wasn't in the mood for keeping quiet. “Pick me up Tyler!” he hissed into his microphone, gritting his teeth as his friend laughed. Jonathan stirred, nuzzling against Evans shoulder.

“Sorry” he whispered to jonathan, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Damn right you’re sorry!” Tyler chuckled, finally helping Evan up. Jonathan giggled softly, sleepily looking up at Evan. He pressed a finger to his lips, shushing Evan before he spoke. Soft lips pressed against Evans neck as skilled fingers pushed up the fabric of his shirt. “Shut up Tyler.” Evan grumbled, attempting to keep his concentration on the game. As much as he loved his boyfriend's affection, he knew he had to get more games recorded. He shook his head at Jonathan who in return bit down on his neck. He let out a short hiss, shifting his controller to one hand and swatting at Jonathan with the other. “Jon i swear im-” He was cut off when Jonathan moved to sucking on his fingers. 

Evan bit his lip, desperately trying not to make a noise. “uh...I..need to go.” he spoke slowly, watching Jonathan closely. “What? No! you’re the one who wanted to record in the first place Evan!” “What the fuck Evan! Don't just stand there!” the angry shouts faded out as Evan ended his game, tossing the controller away before grabbing at Jonathan. “You can play later” Jonathan purred, leaning into Evans touch. “Busy later” Evan mumbled, trailing his lips over the smaller man’s jaw line. “Busy? With what?” Jonathan hummed, urging Evans shirt up over his head. 

“Fucking you.” Evan growled, tossing his shirt onto the floor and grabbing Jonathan's hips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day! You get smut tomorrow >:3 so stay tuned


End file.
